my poems
by Gothicmistress101
Summary: these are some poems that i wrote, guys please don't burn if you do i will delete or do somthing just don't burn enjoy
1. hope of everytime we touch

everytime i see you

i think true.

when we touch i feel

like i could jump off

of the moon in to the stars

and when we kiss i feel like

i could fly all the way but

then i wake and i know it was a dream

but a dream about hope and love and

you


	2. my tender heart

my tender heart loving caring hurting

my life is decent but it is now in peices too schrewed up

to put back to together

i hind it away

i am no one

but when i confide a night with you ,

you put me from two to one and now i am one

oh my tender heart


	3. are you trying to kill me

mine to mind

liveing every day in shame

now as i think to be of you

i just say forgive and forget

and sasuke i frgave and forgot you

but don't think you know that

those words were for you

sasuke you took my heart and broke it

it is like you are trying to kill me


	4. tell her sasuke

tell her you love her

a girl needs to know

but if you never show

the way you feel inside

then she will never know

she knows that thereis somthing in your smile

she knows in your eyes that you have pride

and if you don't tell her soon you lose her forever


	5. hold tight sakura pov

listen to my story listen to this song hold me tight all summer long baby this is life is is cool this is right  
so hold on , hold fast until it's light this is life  
you probily seen some other girls they stared right at you and you stared back at them too so  
hey hold tight hold hold fast till it's light hey babe that's life  
when we get old and very slow places we never thought to go you look at me i look at you and the things you say are probily true but hey i'll say member when we were 16 young and stupid and i told you that we are ment to be fate has brought us here  
hey babe hold tight live true face fright that's life  
life has ups and down but if you  
live true face fright and hold tight you'll make it through

live true live right you may just make it through life 


	6. sakura i need to be with you forever

sasuke do you think i am pretty

no

sasuke like me

no

would you cry if i left

no

doyou wan to be with me forever

no

well then good bye sasuke

sakura

i don't think you are pretty you are beautiful

i don't like you i love you

i would not cry if you left i would die

i don't want to be with you forever i need to be with you forever


	7. sweet inocence

my heart races my heart paces

people say love is what they look

for well no that is not true for me

what i want is you

with your soft lips and strong arms

sweet caression

oh how i long for you to tell me i love you

i'll wait forever if it only means i found my perfect mate


	8. if only

_slowly exhailed so calm and relaxed  
i can feel your breath on my face your lips touch mine gently  
too gently waiting for your lips to touch mine  
your eyes excamine my face does it show_?  
_i'm waiting  
my heart beats faster echoing  
exploring hands move along my spine  
suddenly a warm touch moves up my neck  
and fingers twist through my hair  
chills snake through my body  
i wrap my arms around your shoulders  
you hold on tighter  
i bring you closer  
not close enough  
i lean forward pushing for you harder  
our mouths open wider  
thigh touching thigh  
your cheast is strained aginst mine  
our hearts feel as one  
hands slowly fall away  
i open my eyes  
looking into yours i see myself  
i hope you are thinking what i am  
i wish i knew  
if only i knew _


	9. points of view

_i am one with the wind _

_two with the earth_

_three with the sky _

_but for you i'd fly_

_i know i am free _

_who ever said not_

_but inside i belong _

_to you never tie up_

_i leave now knowing you'll cry _

_but inside i cry who iam i to say?_

_i am an avenger to the world_

_-i am sasuke uchiha _

_i am cool and calm_

_broken and bermused_

_never to love another_

_you came with the wind and left _

_in vain but to me your still all the same_

_i used to carry such joy and peace _

_now it's just the tears i weep_

_i see in you a lost little boy who needs to find a way home_

_my love my sasuke _

_-sakura haruto_


	10. day to day

**my hearts to the wind**

**my dreams caved in**

**what can i say **

**living day to day**

**in shame and hurt**

**no one telling**

**hate **

**love **

**they are so conpelling **

**who am i to say**

**i just live it day to day**


	11. i love you

**people look at me and saw**

**lost **

**no one **

**outcast **

**you looked at me and saw**

**beauty **

**cute **

**hope **

**no one sees me the way you do**

**that's why baby i love you **

**every day **

**every may **

**trying to live it **

**with me you **

**darling i love you**


	12. i'll always stay

**people say o' few simple words**

**telling about love or bieng in love**

**but as those words fade and people stray **

**to you i'll always stay**

**never astraying far from delaying i say unto you the truth**

**i love you**


	13. tears

Hope never fails love always there fear lurking

Tears heart jerking with every story come a time of desolate times where you want to give up and with

every happy ending had to have something to push it and it's tears,

Tears

Fall easy

Tears

Take a lot to truly cry

Tears

Maybe something little

Or big

And Tears

Take a lot of love to wipe them away


	14. love

My heart I give

My life I live

You break my heart

It hurts to part

But I want to know if you love me

Will you treasure me?

Will you call me just to talk?  
Invite me to take a walk

Hold my hand

You'll understand

How I feel on the inside

If you love me I will love you

If you leave me I hurt inside

If you never say a word I wonder what your thinking

If you trust me I'll give you my honesty

If you hug me I'll embrace you

If you kiss me I'll brush my lips to yours

I dedicate these poems to Shawn , he's so kind and nice to me!!!! 


	15. HEART ACH

If in bad times hurt lines and ugliness we all see a truth the point is moot but still

absolute, hope and cheers sorrow and tears everyone knows it everyone's blows it

sometimes we have to say I am a mess along with all the rest, but then there is hope

and dreams plans not schemes but happiness but then heart ach sets in

Helplessness

**E**agerness

**A**nger

**R**egret

Tears

**A**lone

**C**old

Hurt 


	16. you think you know every thing

You think you know every thing word inside my head

When I am wrong you get mad at me instead

You tell my lies and watch me fall

To my own demise

Your hypocritical

Condescending and unfair

You make me want to scream

Just get out of my hair!

We fight so much

And yell a lot

I don't know how we do it but

When it is all said and done

I am glad I made it though it

Cause you just blew it.


	17. I am sorry

I am sorry that I am not the girl that screws around all night

I am sorry that I am not the one in everybody's fight

I am sorry I am sweet sugar coated and lame

I am sorry that I am young in adolescent years and sane

I am sorry I don't drink and drive with you and your friends

I am sorry I am the one you ask for money to bum a smoke

I am sorry I am the point of all your raunchy jokes

I am sorry that I have been there for all the hurtful jeers

I am sorry that I am fun to touch but not to date

I am sorry that I met you even when you're late

I am sorry that you always yell and scream but I give you a chance

I am sorry that I sat through nine hours of your calls

I am sorry that I have been there despite it all

I am sorry that I was raised to wait not to be fondled on a date

I am sorry that I cried all night through all your girlfriends' lies

I am sorry that I told you your girl was with another man I didn't think you hate me then turn and kick the can

I am sorry that you're cruel to me despite everything I done

I am sorry that I loved you it's only my neck I've rung


	18. Chapter 18

Pain and sorrow fills my soul

I look for a way out….

There is none

I look for a light

But all there is dark

I am drowning in my own tears

Hiding away from all the jeers

Trying not to suffocate

In my own nightmare

I get up and then get hit down

I fall in and try to swim but slowly

I find myself giving up all hope of any thing close to a miracle

Does one exist or am I doomed?


	19. Chapter 19

Wet…

Cold...

They fall dripping down my cheeks

Into a puddle at my feet, like little rain drops

Except it is my life that's a storm producing them

Lighting of my failures flash

Thunder of the cries and yells booms

No where to run

No safety

No umbrella

All I can do is let the storm rage then let it pass

If only it would.


	20. Chapter 20

For every tear there is a cause

Mine?

A mother who is vindictive

My heart wells up with tears and anger

How can I release it

I have nowhere to go

No place to run to think

I am trapped in a house of mirrors

Every where I turn I am shaped and twisted


	21. two in one

I never blamed you for my pain

i always thought you were a gain

now im abused

lost and confused and **YOUR** the one to blame

I blame myself

you broke it off and i love you so it must be me

i go into the bathroom and look at my razor

all the love

all the memories

all the pain

i never had a second thought as the iced metal kissed my wrist

putting its crimson stain down my arm

i took in a shaking breath ill all be over soon

i picture you in my last precious moments

yes, you were my first and my last thought.


End file.
